


You're in Love

by Mato_xx



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, anyway enjoy, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mato_xx/pseuds/Mato_xx
Summary: I can hear it in the silence, his voice.I can feel it on the way home, his warmth.I can see it with the lights out, his smile.I'm in love,True love,With him who promised to meThat he'll be with me,Forever.





	You're in Love

“Damn, this car is so comfortable to drive!”, Daniel exclaimed happily.  
It was around 11 PM, Daniel and Seongwoo were out for a drive on Daniel’s new car. The one he had wanted for a long time now, and when he first bought it he didn’t even let Seongwoo touch the car. “So when are you going to use this car, really…” “When my heart is ready to drive it.” Daniel said.  
“Huh… I’m finally riding this car… The time finally comes, eh.” Seongwoo chuckled.  
“The time would eventually come, you know. You just had to wait patiently!”  
Seongwoo turned to Daniel and glared at him, “What do you mean patiently, you are riding this car for the first time after you bought this car, dumbass. It has been, what, 3 months?”  
“It would be pointless if I injured this car right after I bought it.” Daniel pouted at Seongwoo’s words. He just didn’t want his car to be scratched, this puppy couldn’t have been wrong, could he? “I drove it alone yesterday to the shopping mall, too. So it’s not precisely the first time.”  
“Fine… Whatever you say.” Seongwoo looked back forward then asked, “Where are we going anyway?”  
“Huh… I just wanted to drive the car so I don’t really think about where to go.” Daniel thought for a while, and then suggested, “Wanna grab coffee?”  
Seongwoo shrugged, “Sure.”

Daniel parked his new red car in front of the coffee shop they frequent; the two best friends then left the car and entered the coffee shop. It was small, vintage themed, and the fragrant scent of delicious coffee can be smelled from every corner of the shop. The coffee shop was nothing sophisticated, but it was very comfortable and the two men love it. Their Americano, especially, was Daniel’s favorite.  
“The usual?” Daniel asked Seongwoo.  
“Yeah.” Seongwoo replied shortly. He then went to fetch them a seat, as usual, their favorite spot, 2nd row by the window.  
“Chocolate cake seems good…” Daniel mumbled to himself with his finger on his lips, wondering if he should buy the cake or not, “Ah I really want it…”  
Seongwoo seemed to realize his huge buddy was somehow restless in front of the cake display rack, he left his bag on the seat, then walked towards Daniel, slowly lurking behind him when he got close to Daniel, and peeked from behind the big one’s back. ‘Oh, the chocolate cake.’ Seongwoo sighed and smiled thinly at Daniel’s cute childish side. How can such a grown man be so cute?  
Seongwoo poked Daniel’s back lightly, which startled Daniel who was spacing out with the chocolate cake on his mind.  
“You shocked me! What is it?” Daniel asked.  
“I want a chocolate cake, but only a bit. So you eat half, okay?” Seongwoo said, then left for their seat again.  
Daniel’s face brightened at Seongwoo’s request. He got to eat the chocolate cake! “Yes! Will do, sir!”, he replied.

The cake and drinks was brought by Daniel himself, who took the seat in front of Seongwoo. It was obvious the boy was ecstatic for some reason, and Seongwoo knew exactly what it was by looking at his eyes only.  
“Chocolate~ choco choco choco cake, yes good~” Daniel suddenly sang a random chocolate cake song which he made spontaneously.  
Bingo, Seongwoo thought. It was exactly the chocolate cake he requested earlier. He did the right thing, he thought again, that cute bunny smile appeared, his favorite smile.  
“Ah, right! You want some, right? Here, you take it first, hyung!” Daniel shoved the cake to Seongwoo, who was smiling unconsciously while staring at Daniel’s smile.  
“Uh- what? Oh- the cake. Hm, now that I think about it, I don’t really want the cake. You eat it. Don’t worry, it’s on me.” Seongwoo said.  
Daniel’s eyes widened at Seongwoo’s words. Did he just reject a chocolate cake? On top of that, he's paying? “Are you sure, hyung?”  
“Positive.”  
“This is all for me?”  
“All for you.”  
Daniel grinned, which made Seongwoo, once again, smile. He said happily, like a child, “Thank you so much, hyung! Aaah, hyung, you’re the best, really~”.  
Daniel started munching his cake, savoring each bite, while Seongwoo just stared at the kid, with his latte in his hand. He was calmly looking at Daniel, when his sight caught something shining on Daniel’s neck.  
“Hey Dan, is that a new necklace?”  
“Oh, hyung, you noticed? I bought it yesterday, isn’t it cool? I really like it.” Daniel said whilst touching the chain of his necklace, then suddenly his smile disappeared, like he had remembered something. “Ah right. Hyung, wait here okay?” after saying so, the boy went to his car and took something out, he then came back to Seongwoo. “I also bought this for you! I thought this would suit you, so I bought it impulsively.” He laughed and handed the white box he took to Seongwoo.  
“What’s this?” Seongwoo questioned, while his hand opened the box Daniel gave him. Seongwoo’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of what was inside the box, another necklace. It had a small amulet shaped like a wing. Seongwoo bit his lower lip out of excitement; he didn’t want to show Daniel how excited he was.  
“You like it?” Daniel asked eagerly, anticipating Seongwoo’s answer.  
“It’s pretty.” Seongwoo closed the box, then turned his head to Daniel, “I like it, thanks.”  
Daniel, yet again, grinned widely. “I’m glad you like it!” he laughed a bit before turning his attention back to his chocolate cake.  
Seongwoo’s heart clutched a bit at the sight of Daniel’s bunny smile. Such cuteness, who would be able to handle it? He smiled again, before saying, “You know… You could just hand this to me later on the car.”  
“Ah.” Daniel froze for a while, then lifted his head slowly, facing Seongwoo. “Right…”

 

“Hyung why don’t you stay here tonight?” Daniel asked. “The last train should have departed some minutes ago anyway.”  
Seongwoo stared at Daniel for seconds, before saying, “Huh… Okay then.”  
That night, Seongwoo was helping Daniel to finish his assignment. “I don’t understand any of it.” Daniel said. As a nice senior in university, well, why not help a junior in distress, Seongwoo thought, hence Seongwoo’s presence in Daniel’s apartment. The studying session took so long that Daniel ended up offering Seongwoo to stay at his place.  
The next morning was a peaceful Sunday morning. No classes, no part-time jobs, nothing. Ah… Such time to relax has always been a precious time. Seongwoo woke up first, leaving behind the bedhead in his room, he headed towards the kitchen. Seongwoo squatted in front of the open fridge, checking the ingredients in it “Let’s see… What do we have here? White bread, sugar, eggs… Maybe toasts will do.” Seongwoo took the white bread out of the fridge, then looked around for a toaster. “Does this kid not have any toaster..?”, he sighed, then went to look for a frying pan, and when he found it, he was all set to make toasts for their breakfast. Stove was turned on, butter was spread on the frying pan, and when the pan was all hot, Seongwoo put the bread on the frying pan. “Hmm, the sizzling sound makes me drool.” Seongwoo smiled in satisfaction.  
“Meow.”  
Seongwoo jumped in shock, he looked around to find the source of sound, when he found Rooney close to his feet, “Oh, hello, buddy.” Seongwoo smiled at Rooney. “Meow”, it replied.  
Seongwoo squatted again, this time in front of the feline, he tilted his head and asked Rooney, “Do you want your breakfast?”  
“Meow.”  
“Alright, where does Daniel put your food?” Seongwoo looked around a bit, then turned to Rooney, “Do you know where your master keeps your food?”  
Rooney tilted his head, “Meow?”  
“You don’t seem to know too, huh. What should we do about your breakfast?” Seongwoo pouted. “Should we look for it then?” Seongwoo stood up and went to search for Rooney and Peter’s food around the kitchen. Even after a while, Seongwoo couldn’t seem to find the cats’ food. Just when he was feeling frustrated, the very caretaker of the cats appeared.  
“Hyung, good morning.” Daniel said, walking out of his room.  
“Ah, Dan. Where do you put the cat food? I need to feed Roo-”  
“Hyung don’t you smell something burning.”  
“What do you mean, I didn’t even turn the stove- SHIT” Seongwoo panicked and ran immediately to the frying pan. “Darn, it’s burnt.” he clicked his tongue.  
Daniel went behind him and chuckled, “Are those toasts?”  
“They WERE toasts. Sorry I thought I could make breakfast for us.”  
“That’s fine, no need to think about it. We can always make them again.” Daniel left Seongwoo to take the cat food with Rooney following him. “Or maybe we can have other things?”  
Seongwoo stayed quiet for a second, then nodded, “Sure.”  
“Then it’s settled.” Daniel said while pouring the cat food on Rooney and Peter’s bowl, “Where is Peter…” he asked himself.  
Seongwoo who heard Daniel went to him and answered, “I saw Peter on the sofa, seems like she was sleeping.”  
“Hmm, okay then.” Daniel turned to Seongwoo, when he did, he somehow stayed quiet, looking at Seongwoo. Seongwoo was puzzled by Daniel’s action, just when he was about to ask, Daniel smiled and told Seongwoo, “Hyung that t-shirt looks good on you.” Seongwoo looked down at the shirt Daniel lent him last night and turned back to Daniel, “It does?”  
“Mhm.” he stared at his t-shirt and said, “You keep it, hyung.”  
Seongwoo gave Daniel a confused look, “What?”  
“Keep that shirt.”  
Seongwoo couldn’t process Daniel’s words properly. This kid’s sudden action confused him too much, it pretty much caused him to fail thinking properly.  
Daniel realized his hyung was very confused, he then laughed at Seongwoo’s weird face and explained from the start, “I’m telling you to keep the shirt, hyung. It looks good on you anyway.” he chuckled a bit before continuing, “It’s kind of too small for me too.”

 

Our two handsome buddies were hanging out at the city, looking around the shops, trying out new cafés, fooling around, and doing lots of fun things! The two were always able to have fun with each other anywhere and anytime. They could laugh at even the simplest things, simply because both were capable of cracking jokes both liked. It happens every time, and of course, at that very moment, it was also like that.  
“Who would even make a cap from a radish, darn that’s horrible.” Seongwoo laughed while clutching on his stomach, “Ah I laughed too much my stomach hurts.”  
“What do you mean horrible, it’s effin’ brilliant.” Daniel was also laughing contently. Ah, how peaceful, two beautiful men laughing together happily.  
Both of them continued to joke around when someone called Seongwoo’s name. Apparently, it was Seongwoo’s friend in university, one charming man named Hwang Minhyun.  
“Seongwoo!”  
Seongwoo turned to see whose voice called his name, when he discovered the owner of the voice, he walked towards the guy and greeted him, “Minhyun! What’s up?”  
“Just out for a walk, weather’s nice.” he answered with his charming smile plastered on his face. He asked Seongwoo, “How about you? Out for a walk too?”  
“Yup. It’s been a long time since the last I had the chance to check out the new CDs, university has been crazy lately.”  
All this time Daniel, who was kind of ditched by Seongwoo, had been listening to the two upperclassmen’s conversation, unable to jump in since he had no idea who the other man was. He stayed quiet and listened to the conversation like a little kid with his mother who met a friend of hers.  
“Speaking of which, Seongwoo, are you free now?” Minhyun asked.  
“Hm, why?”  
“Can you accompany me then? I just remembered it’s almost my sister’s birthday and maybe I can find a present for her now. A help would be highly appreciated.”  
“Well, sure.” Seongwoo answered without any hesitation. Seongwoo’s answer, however, surprised Daniel. Wasn’t he just hanging around with him? Then why did he agree to just accompany someone else? What about him? Was he going to leave him alone then?  
“Sorry, but can’t you see he’s currently occupied?” Daniel interfered, which startled Minhyun and also Seongwoo. He didn’t stop right there, and continued, “He’s with me for now.”  
Minhyun was too surprised to say anything, while Seongwoo was taken aback by Daniel’s reaction. What the hell is he doing suddenly?  
Minhyun, who finally managed to grasp the situation, then apologized to Daniel, “Ah- sorry, sorry. I really didn’t know you came with him. I’m sorry, really.” he turned to Seongwoo, saying, “Sorry, Seongwoo, I didn’t know you were out with someone. I’ll see you tomorrow in class then!” and before Seongwoo managed to answer, Minhyun already bid his goodbye to Seongwoo and his companion, Daniel. Seongwoo, being unable to understand Daniel’s reason for doing what he did, felt his chest somehow boiled with annoyance. Seongwoo turned to Daniel,  
“The hell, man? I can’t hang out with my friend now?”  
“But you were hanging out with me.”  
“But he asked for my help, and I can make my own decision just fine.” Seongwoo continued, “You didn’t have to step forward and dictate what I had to do.”  
“I just wanted to make sure we could have fun all day today.”  
Seongwoo’s annoyance was turning into anger slowly, ignited by what he thought was Daniel’s childishness. His tone rose a bit, indirectly showing he’s angry, “It’s not like we only have today to hang out. We can do it another day.”  
Daniel looked away, “But I want it today.”  
Upon hearing Daniel’s answer, Seongwoo could feel his head burned with anger, he unconsciously snapped at the younger one, “Stop being such a kid!” people turned their heads at him, surprised. Seongwoo realized what he had done and cursed under his breath, he then said to Daniel, “Let’s go to your place.”  
Daniel’s apartment was close to their current location. Both of them went to Daniel’s apartment in silence. The two who were never awkward with each other felt the heavy tension in the air between them. They mentioned nothing to each other. Unusual silence accompanied them on their way to Daniel’s apartment. Right after they got in and Daniel closed the door, Seongwoo once again snapped at Daniel, pouring his anger out.  
“Seriously, what was on your mind back there?! I know we’re close but do you really think you can just do whatever you want?! Now you’re trying to dictate my life?!”  
“I’ve been waiting for this day, hyung. It has been a while since the last we hung out together.”  
“That-” Seongwoo placed a hand on his forehead, he couldn’t believe what Daniel just said, is he a 5-year-old? “That’s the only reason? Stop being such a kid, Dan. I swear, if that’s the only reason, then you-”  
“That’s not the only reason.” Daniel cut Seongwoo’s words, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes looking at the floor. He continued, “I didn’t like it that he was disturbing my time with you.”  
Seongwoo could feel his anger went down slowly, replaced with confusion. Again, what is this kid saying?  
Daniel stayed silent for a minute, before progressing with his words, “I have been looking forward to this day. We cancelled our plan numerous times before since you and I were busy. Our schedules were both packed. When you said you could go out today, I was darn excited. After all those excitement I felt, there’s no way I’d let anything stop me from having fun with you, hyung.” Daniel took a long breath and lifted his head to face Seongwoo. “And to think you would just ditch me, who was overflowed with joy to hang out with you, to go around with your friend.” Daniel scoffed, “Come on, be a bit more sensitive, hyung,” Daniel gave a brief pause before finishing, “I’m fucking jealous.”  
After his long speech, Daniel left Seongwoo and went to his room. Seongwoo was left speechless. He didn’t know what to feel. He felt horrible, devastated, annoyed. He believed he did not do anything wrong, but why did he feel guilty? He did not realize Daniel felt that way, but was he really one to be blamed? His mind failed to decide who’s at fault, and Seongwoo himself did not know what or who was right anymore.

That night, Daniel stepped out of his room after locking himself inside for hours. When he left the room, his eyes caught Seongwoo, sitting on his sofa. The older was spacing out, his mind trapped somewhere else, obviously not realizing Daniel’s stare.  
“I thought you went home already.” Daniel’s cold tone shocked Seongwoo and brought him back into reality.  
Seongwoo who finally caught the air of the situation asked, “What time is it now?”  
“11 PM.” Daniel answered shortly. “What the heck were you doing for 3 fucking hours?”  
Seongwoo couldn’t say anything to Daniel. What kind of words should he let out of his mouth right now? Apologize? Nothing seemed right. He sighed as he said, “I’ll go home now.”  
“Forget it.” Daniel said. “Come inside. Just sleep here tonight.” and as he said that, Daniel went back inside his room.  
Seongwoo was once again, confused at first. But after he realized it might be a good chance to speak with Daniel, he followed Daniel into his room.

Daniel threw a t-shirt to his bed, “You can use this if you want to change.” then laid on one side of the bed, leaving an empty spot for Seongwoo, “I’ll sleep first.”  
Seongwoo was about to call Daniel, but somehow he felt like something stopped him from doing so. Without saying anything in response, Seongwoo changed into the t-shirt Daniel offered and laid on the bed, then closed his eyes hoping he would fall asleep soon.  
15 minutes, 30 minutes, even after an hour Seongwoo could not fall asleep. He rolled until he faced Daniel’s back. Something in his mind told him to do something now, or Daniel might give him the cold shoulder for who-knows-how-long.  
“Dan, you awake?” Seongwoo said slowly.  
At first there was no response from Daniel, just when Seongwoo assumed he was asleep, Daniel answered without facing him, “I am.”  
Seongwoo was a little startled when Daniel answered out of the blue, but then he made up his mind and asked, “Can you perhaps look at me? I need to talk.”  
It was obvious Daniel hesitated a little before turning his back around to face Seongwoo, but he looked at Seongwoo straight in the eyes without any hesitation. “What is it?”  
Seongwoo inhaled before he started talking, “Listen… I swear I had no intention on hurting you earlier.” Daniel opened his mouth, about to say something but Seongwoo caught sight of it and warned him before continuing, “Don’t cut me. You have to know that I just didn’t want you to make me do everything in the way you want it to be. I, too, have my own life, my own friends, and my own will. But, for not realizing that you were happy to hang out with me… I’m sorry.”  
“Can I speak now?” Daniel asked. Seongwoo nodded in response, and Daniel cleared his throat a bit before speaking, “Honestly, I do realize my actions were childish. However, what I did was more or less out of my control, jealousy got the better of me. But, well… Nevertheless, I did it. So… Me too, I apologize. Sorry.” none of them said a thing after that. Daniel was only looking at Seongwoo, and vice versa. Daniel suddenly grinned, and asked, “But now you know how I feel about you, don’t you, hyung?”  
Seongwoo chuckled a bit before answering, “I did not expect that coming though. The thought that you feel that way about me has never occurred to me before, I really thought you were only happy to hang out with me as a friend, a close hyung, nothing more.”  
“I really was hanging out with a hyung though?” Daniel smiled, “A precious and special one.”  
Seongwoo went flustered upon hearing Daniel’s words. This boy just went cheesy without any warning! Not that Seongwoo hated it though. But how was he supposed to respond to that? In the end, the words Seongwoo managed to let out of his mouth were: “What are you saying…”  
Daniel pouted, then asked, “I mean it! You’re precious to me, hyung.”  
“So are you to me, Daniel.”  
Daniel’s eyes widened, his lips curved into a smile, “Say that again, hyung.”  
Seongwoo sighed, “You are special to me, too. You’re a special one, just the way I am special to you. There’s a spot reserved for you inside my mind.”  
Still with a smile on his face, Daniel teased the older, “What about inside your heart?”  
Seongwoo shot a light glare towards Daniel, then sighed again, “Yes, inside my heart too, if you insist.”  
A grin bloomed on Daniel’s face, “Yay~”  
Seongwoo giggled at Daniel’s excited face, before sighing, yet again. “That said, I’ll sleep now.”  
“Ah.” Daniel lifted his head a bit from his pillow, “Hyung, hyung, one thing before you sleep.”  
“What?”  
Daniel grinned, “I like you so much, hyung.”

 

“So, what are we gonna watch tonight?” Seongwoo said while taking his coat off.  
The two young men were in Daniel’s apartment for a movie night, or should we say, movie date? Few weeks after that night, the two had gotten much closer than before. However, even after that confession they both made, nothing official had begun between the two. They just enjoyed their time together like before, this movie date was a nice example.  
“Let’s see…” Daniel shuffled through his collection of movies, “Hyung, action or comedy?”  
“Hm… Let’s go with action.”  
“M’kay! Terminator it is.”  
The movie was set, snacks were ready, and the lamps were off. Perfect setting for a movie! Daniel and Seongwoo sat side by side on the couch, well, before Daniel made his move, that is.  
“Hyung, hyung, come closer.” Daniel gestured Seongwoo to get closer to him, Seongwoo just followed along and scooted closer. Daniel grinned and put his arm around Seongwoo, giggling. “Isn’t this better now~”  
Seongwoo was startled at first, but played along with the younger’s move. He chuckled then put his head on Daniel’s shoulder. He then said, “So we’re watching Terminator in this position?”  
“What’s so wrong with that~” Daniel whined.  
Seongwoo laughed at Daniel’s cuteness, such child. “Nothing, really. Just aren’t couples who watch romantic movies the ones in this position usually?”  
Daniel pouted, “Meh, who cares about that.”  
Seongwoo once again, chuckled. He then just stayed silent for about 10 seconds before pushing his courage forward and said, “Say, Dan…”  
“Hm?” Daniel answered shortly, immersed in the movie.  
“Speaking about couples…” Seongwoo gave a brief pause before continuing, “Should we make this relationship official?”  
Daniel, who was sipping his cola, choked. Seongwoo panicked, he didn’t think his statement would surprise him that much. Was it really such a shocking thing to begin with? Well, maybe it is for Kang Daniel. Who knows?  
“Gah… I didn’t expect that coming.” Daniel said, still coughing lightly. Feeling the need to talk about it surfacing, Daniel reached for the DVD player remote and paused the movie, then faced Seongwoo, “About that…”  
“Yes?”  
“Uh… How do I put this…” Daniel thought for a bit, even hesitated to answer, “I feel like it’s not the right time yet…” he scratched the back of his head. “Like… You know, the moment’s not right, and, well, honestly speaking I feel comfortable with us being like this for now. Knowing each other’s feelings without being bound by the bond of lovers.”  
“Hm…”  
Daniel could sense a hint of disappointment in Seongwoo’s eyes. Tch, this dense kid, how rare for him to actually notice things like that.  
He smiled at Seongwoo, “But I swear I’ll make it official when the time comes. Just like that car, when the time comes.”  
Seongwoo looked at Daniel, happiness started to spark in his eyes again slightly, even though he knew when it’s Daniel we’re talking about, his ‘when the time comes’ could come in like, 6 months, 1 year, maybe even 5 years. “Really?”  
“Of course! You know me, hyung.”  
“Promise?” Seongwoo smiled.  
Daniel smiled right back at Seongwoo, “I promise.”

 

_A promise which was not meant to be broken, ended up being one which cannot be fulfilled._

 

A year had passed since that day Daniel promised Seongwoo they would be officially in a relationship one day. The spring breeze accompanied Seongwoo’s footsteps. With a bouquet of white lilies in his hand, he made his way to Daniel.  
He stopped in front of a gravestone with a name engraved on it, Kang Daniel. He stared at the name for seconds, reading the name over and over slowly. He then greeted, “What’s up, Dan?”  
He smiled, “Life has been great here. I hope you’re having a great time now in heaven.”  
Seongwoo fell into a calm silence, unsure what to say first. “In case you’re wondering, Rooney and Peter are both doing veeery well. Still very energetic, just like how they were when I first saw them in your apartment. I’m sure they miss you, though. I can’t be as loving as you towards them anyway.” he chuckled.  
“I have a lot of things I want to say… I don’t even know where to start. If you’re here, listening, I’m sure you’ll laugh at me. Such a kid, you are.”  
Seongwoo looked at the bouquet he was still holding, he then put it in front of the stone. “These… These are white lilies. I asked the florist what’s the flower language of white lilies, they said it means ‘purity’. Just perfect, ain’t it? Perfect to express your soul, pure white, like a child’s. You’re an adult by age, your build is quite big too… But damn, you’re just an elementary kid inside. I know that better than anyone.” he said proudly.  
Knowing that he’s going to take a long time talking to Daniel, Seongwoo sat on the grass, facing the stone with his best buddy’s name.  
“So many things have happened since that time, Dan… A year felt like ten to me, without you everything was simply boring. Checking the CD store, watching movies, drinking coffee… How I miss those times I spent with you. Oh! Speaking of coffee,” Seongwoo paused to touch the amulet dangling on his chest. “You remember this? The one you gave me when we were at the café, after riding your bright red car. I’m wearing this often now. It’s really pretty, thanks again for buying it for me. And it’s not only the amulet.” Seongwoo moved his hand to his shirt, “This is also the one you spontaneously gave me without any warning.” he chuckled, “I was so puzzled that time, you just simply decided to hand this to me.”  
Seongwoo lifted his head to look at Daniel’s stone, “Every single thing you gave me, not only the stuffs you gave me, but also the memories. I remember them all like they all happened yesterday. They stayed at the back of my head.” he continued while looking at the stone lovingly, “That time you just went your way and indirectly told Minhyun to leave us alone… Hahaha, I couldn’t believe what you did back then. Now that I think about it, it’s a good thing it happened, right? If it didn’t, we wouldn’t have had our feelings told to each other. There really is a positive side to everything.” Seongwoo played with his fingers while speaking, “After that, comes the movie night… And the promise…” he paused. “Who would have thought you’d die a day after promising me to make it official in the future… That damned car…” the smile on his face vanished, “I didn’t even get the chance to talk to you…”  
He looked up from his hands, “But there’s no use in fretting about that now, is there?” he smiled again.  
Seongwoo once again fell into silence, he just stared deeply at the stone he’s facing, reminiscing all the times he had spent with Daniel. Endless. Various emotions flowed within him. He remembered, the time he received the words about Daniel’s death, he froze. He was too shocked to even cry. He asked the same question again and again, “Did he really die?” and when his heart finally gave up, Seongwoo broke down in tears. Daniel just left him with a promise, forever unfulfilled.  
In his bitter smile, Seongwoo said, “Hey Dan, I was waiting for your promise to be fulfilled, you know?”  
With his lips trembling, Seongwoo continued, “But no matter how long I wait, it will never be fulfilled. It will never happen again. You will never come back.”  
Tears started to form in his eyes, but Seongwoo did not stop speaking, “You don’t need to feel guilty, though… I’m not mad. It’s okay.” he chuckled, his voice still shaking, “Don’t you worry, it’s all okay.”  
“Waiting for you is my task until the day I die.” a bead of tear fell on his cheeks as he said so, without letting his smile fade, he continued,

“I’m in love with you, and will never be able to get out of it afterall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wazzap wazzap I'm back with another story!  
> This is like my first time trying to write a serious angst??? I hope it's good enough.  
> If you notice and if you know, this is actually also a story inspired by Taylor Swift's song with the same title as the fic.  
> "Enchanted" was also inspired by her song, Enchanted.  
> You should try listening to them really.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and see you on another story,  
> ciao!


End file.
